Fils de la Lune
by Mude
Summary: Ne trouvez vous pas la Lune magnifique ? Moi, je sais pourquoi... OS YAOI


Titre : Fils de la Lune

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Pouvoir du prisme lunaire, transforme-les ! XD je déconne, OS

Rating : K

Couple : Avec moi, c'est vraiment pas compliqué !

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ces idéaux masculins ne m'appartiennent pas.

Moi : Hijo de la Luna !!! (chanson de Mecano, j'adore !)

G-Boys : la ferme !

: x

GO TO THE LECTURE !!

* * *

๑๑**Fils de la Lune **๑๑

* * *

Duo Maxwell était un garçon à qui la vie n'avait pas beaucoup sourit, mais celui-ci ne s'était jamais plaint. 

Ce jeune homme était âgé de 19 ans

Ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'il était obligé de les tresser

Il était de taille moyenne, 1m79, était musclé tout en finesse

Et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur très rare : Améthyste

Ce petit jeune homme, malgré les difficultés de sa vie, était un rêveur.

Et pas n'importe quel rêveur !

Oh non, il rêvait de la Lune

Oui, la Lune, SA Lune

Sa bien-aimée disait-il.

Les autres le traitait de fou.

Il adorait plus que tout, grimper sur le château d'eau de la ville et rêvasser en regardant la jolie boule blanche.

Il la regardait amoureusement, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies par ce sentiment si étrange qui animait son cœur.

¤¤

Un soir, Duo grimpa sur le château d'eau, l'air déprimé.

Il se mit alors à parler à sa bien-aimée

« Ô ma reine, toi qui est si belle,

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas un homme ?

Je ne peux t'aimer véritablement,

Et pourtant je me meurs d'amour pour vous

Si seulement je n'étais pas si malchanceux dans la vie

Je rencontrerais une personne qui vous ressemble

Belle, douce, calme

Et pourtant si froide…

Oh, je vous en supplie »

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer.

¤¤

La Lune, voyant cela, décida d'intervenir pour ce jeune homme qui semblait lui vouer un amour si profond.

¤¤

Duo, qui avait cessé de pleurer mais qui était toujours aussi triste, regarda la Lune pour se consoler.

C'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle brillait plus que d'habitude.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait, cette lumière devenait de plus en plus éblouissante

Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux ne purent en supporter d'avantage, ils se fermèrent fortement.

Quand Duo estima qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps, il regarda à nouveau.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

En face de lui se tenait, flottant, un jeune homme si beau que les dieux en seraient jaloux !

Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, un corps…nu !? mince, halé et musclé.

Ses yeux étaient unique, d'une couleur si pure et si belle comme il n'en existait aucune sur Terre

Ce qui était le cas, car ses yeux représentait son rang.

Les yeux aux couleurs de la nuit. Cobalt.

Duo se décida à lui parler

« Qui es-tu ? »

Heero lui répondit, un air doux sur le visage.

« Je suis le fils de la Lune »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Fils de la Lune ? »

« Je suis venu pour toi, j'ai entendu ton appel »

« Mon appel ?... »

« Hn, je te regarde depuis longtemps…Duo »

« Comment ça ? »

« Au début, c'était ma mère qui te regardait, un air si tendre sur son visage…

Puis, elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureux »

« Fils de la Lune… »

« Heero, mon véritable nom est Heero »

« Heero…. »

« Quand je t'ai vu, du haut du firmament, j'ai pensé que tu étais si beau mais tellement triste…

Je suis venu ici pour t'emmener chez moi, pour te rendre heureux »

Duo voulait y croire,

Il voulait croire que, pour une fois, la vie ne lui jouait pas encore un de ses mauvais tours.

« Alors, depuis tout ce temps, c'était à toi que je parlais… Depuis tout ce temps, c'était toi que j'aimais… »

« Oui Duo »

Le jeune homme à la tresse pleura

Il pleura pour le fait que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un veuille de lui.

« Viens » dit Heero en lui tendant la main.

« Mais…je ne peux pas, je vais tomber dans le vide… »

« Non, essaye et tu verras… Viens, mon amour… »

Duo marcha alors sur les nuages pour le rejoindre.

« Heero ! » dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Duo… Plus jamais tu ne seras seul,

Je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Je t'aimerais éternellement… Notre amour est éternel…comme la Lune »

Ils scellèrent cette promesse immortelle dans un baiser doux et brûlant à la fois.

Les vêtements de Duo disparurent et il se trouva aussi nu qu'Heero

Et, tous deux, s'envolèrent vers la Lune, laissant une traînée de poussière d'étoiles derrière eux.

¤¤

Au matin, les hommes des travaux publics qui s'occupaient du château d'eau, découvrirent au sol, un jeune homme endormi pour l'éternité.

Son visage était serein et…

Il avait l'air heureux pour la première fois.

**OWARI**

* * *

Voilà !! J'ai fait ce OS en m'inspirant du titre "Hijo de la Luna" du groupe Mecano (j'adore cette chanson !!) et en écoutant la chanson de Disney "Histoire Eternelle" de la Belle et la Bête. (moi nostalgique). Forcément, moi ça m'inspire tout ça :) 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était court

Il n'y aura pas de suite.

Kissous, Xiao-Mai


End file.
